nothing left to ask for
by fanastasia
Summary: Tora has helped Misaki meet Takumi and has decided to go back to his life. But in their engagement party he meets a girl who he had previously slept with. she has changed. he can feel it even though he had not known her for long. but he doesn't like the change. so what is going to happen? Tora Igarashi X OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after the manga ends. Tora meets someone from his past at the engagement party of Usui and Misaki. But she has changed from what he remembers her as. And suddenly he realises that he does not like the change. Tora Igarashi X OC**

**Authour's note: except for the OCs no other characters in this story belong to me.**

Prior to this story all the problems in Usui and Misaki's life have been solved. Usui is declared to be the next duke of Rachester. Before he assumes his position as the duke he is also allowed to stay in japan by his grandfather. Usui decides to get engaged to Misaki in Britain and then leave for japan. Misaki agrees and they get engaged.

Present: engagement party.

The entire castle was lit with candles. But the guest were dumbstruck not by the decorations, instead by the couple getting engaged. All through the ceremony no one could take their eyes off the couple. Takumi Usui was as usual handsome. But with the white suit on he looked more than classy. He looked novelty itself. Everyone had apprehensions about the woman he was to get engaged to but one look at her as she came down the stairs and no one could question her again. Ayuzawa was elegantly dressed in a golden ballroom gown with her hair tied up into a crown. If anyone could stand up next to Usui and not look out of place it was her today. She was the epitome of beauty this day. No one could miss the adoration in Takumi's eyes as he looked at her mesmerized at first and then admiringly.

Tora smirked as he saw the impact his efforts had on Takumi. He was satisfied with the reaction. He admired Misaki and loved her selfless nature. He even admitted that he liked her. She was everything he wanted in his partner and more. But she belonged to Takumi. He knew that from the day he saw them together in his office. There were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle which fit together perfectly. So he had brought her here as he thought that was the only thing he could do for her. And now as they stood there together he smiled at the remembrance of how much trouble he went through from training her to getting her in the dress she was wearing today. His smile widened when he saw how she had gone into a fit of anger in front of all the guest at something Takumi had whispered in her ear. And as Takumi wanted she was thoroughly embarrassed and the red hue coloured her face which like always made her look cute.

Tora lifted his champagne glass to his lips and determined to be his old self again now that he had accomplished what he had decided. Now he would again go back to his miserable life as Misaki was to start her own. So the first step would be to of course sweep one of the girls so prettily dressed in the party off her feet. He smirked, returning his glass back to its place on the table and started to scan through the crowd. And suddenly he stopped and turned his attention back to the girl he had just passed over. He narrowed his eyes in thinking.

This was impossible. This girl could not be here. He remembered her face. She had been a debut model when he met here at one of the parties. She was beautiful and he was bored. So he had walked up to her to gain her affections or rather her consent to sleep with him. Lucky enough she had been heartbroken from her break up just hours ago and was totally ready to believe anyone. And when a man who has done Ph.D. in women tried his skills it was a piece of cake to get her a bit tipsy and bring her to the room upstairs.

He smiled as he recalled how childish she had been when she was drunk. He had carried her to his room. She had all the way smiled at him. He put her on the bed and was about to turn around when he felt her grip around his waist as he stood there his back facing her. He could feel the side of her face against his back as she clung to him like a child. Her actions no matter how childish were not exactly helping his manliness. But flow of thoughts had been abruptly put to a halt when he felt the wetness on his skin. He realised that she was crying and her tears were soaking his shirt wet. He caught hold of her arms and loosened them so that he could turn around to face her. Her head was bowed down but her shoulders were shaking. Tora did not know why but suddenly he was overwhelmed by the feeling of protectiveness. He wanted to sooth the girl. He out of all the evil devils wanted to relieve someone of their grief was a surprise to his own conscious. But he gave in the feeling and leaned down to kiss her. And soon he was having the most amazing night of his life till then. He asked her and she gave in. and so the night got over.

Next day he woke up as the sun burned his eyes. He sat up in his bed and looked up to find her standing near the table waiting for him to recall something. At first he did not recognise her and then everything of the previous night came to him except for whatever he had felt. He remembered the details but not his feelings which were mildly influenced by alcohol. He now only felt irritated because he knew what was to come. Every woman he slept with would say to him that they loved him and wanted to start a relationship. Of course these were lies and they all wanted nothing but his body and status. But usually girls would stay in bed naked lying next to him and demand this with full use of the advantage their bodies would give them. Instead this girl was standing away fully clothes and not in any seductive position. Weird.

He got out of the bed and walked to her not minding the fact that he was naked. But she did and immediately she looked away. He smirked at her attempt to show modesty and said, "There is nothing here which you haven't seen last night."

"I was drunk the night of which you speak. "

"So that's your excuse for sleeping with me?"

He was offended by her statement that what happened last night was not a conscious decision. He saw her head snap back and her eyes meet his.

"I don't need to make any excuse for last night."

He smiled. Good. His ego wasn't hurt.

"So what are you doing here?"

She looked at him confused.

"I came here with you last night remember?"

He laughed at her answer. Clearly she had misunderstood him.

"Okay. Let me rephrase my question. What are you _still_ doing here?"

Then the meaning sunk in and he could her eyes terrify.

"You don't mean that."

"I mean what I asked. Why are you still here?"

"Because I like you."

He had expected this but he had expected 'love' instead of 'like'. Second time weird.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Please don't say that. Doesn't what happened last night count for anything?"

"No because if I were to count all such 'last nights' by now I would have more girlfriends that the total population of Tokyo."

"Last night was just a one night stand."

It was not a question but a statement given in the most dejected and dead voice. This tugged on Tora's conscious but he put it aside.

"You know you are not that bad. If you want we could continue to have such nights again…"

"I should leave."

At first Tora thought he did not hear her properly. No girl asked to leave Tora Igarashi's room.

"What?"

"I said I wish to leave so please move aside."

Tora didn't move. The girl sighed and walked past him, her arm brushing his and walked out of the door. He heard the lift and that's when his shock wore off. The girl had walked out on him. As the shock subsided came the anger. And the anger made him blind to any other feeling.

Now as he stood here he realised that he had never asked her name. He did not know what she was called. He moved towards her.

"Excuse me."

She turned and froze.

"From your reaction I assume that you do remember me." Tora said with a smirk.

But before she could answer a hand grabbed her waist and she was pulled in to a sideways embrace. Tora looked at the guy who held her so possessively.

"Mr Tora Igarashi."

"Mr Ichiro Fuwa"

Tora again returned his gaze to the girl and could not help but notice that she was not at all comfortable in the position she was in but was not trying to resist.

Ichiro followed Tora's gaze and said, "So I gather you have met my fiancé, Mizuki Ayame."

Tora'e eyes flew to Ichirou's face at his declaration.

**Please read and review. And tell me if it is good enough to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know i have been very bad and not updated this sooner but i was really very busy with my exams. so i could not post the next chapter soon. but as soon as i got free i wrote this chapter and have updated it. hope you like it.:)**

**L30-Bask3rvill3:** **thank you so much. here is the next part.**

**ChuGaEun: thank you. i know. tora deserves this.**

**Rstands4Ryuzaki : here is your next part dear. enjoy.**

**bluepolkadots : oh thank you so much. i know i am very late in updating but i hope u enjoy it.**

**Guest : thank you! i know i am very late but i had my exams going on so i couldn't update it sooner. and as for my OC well she will definately be strong. after all she should be equal to tora. :)**

**Authour's note: except for the OCs no other characters in this story belong to me.**

"so much for genuine feelings."

Mizuki jumped out of her skin at the sound of Tora. She turned around startled. Tora had just come out in the balcony and was standing at the door. He smirked at her reaction but he was also taken aback himself by her beauty as the wind blew her hair right into her face. The moon light gave her a pale complexion as the moon stood right behind her dark hair.

"those feelings were a mistake."

"you realized quite soon, Mizuki Ayame. That is your name right?"

Mizuki turned around to hide her tears. She looked down at the people in the garden wondering how she could have ever fallen for this guy who slept with her without even remembering her name. she felt disgusted with herself.

"so how many nights did it take you to trap Ichiro?"

Mizuki's breadth choked in her throat. She herself did not understand what happened but the next thing she felt was her hand fly out and hit Tora right in his face.

Tora was shocked. He had not expected this and that was the reason he was slow to react and block it. But soon the shock subsided and it was replaced by anger.

Mizuki was so shocked that she did not even pull her hand back. Tora caught hold of her outstretched arm and pulled her twisting her arm behind her back. Their faces were just centimeters apart. He could feel his hot breath on her face.

"do that again ad I assure you that you will never be able to use that hand of yours again."

Mizuki froze at the coldness in Tora's voice. Tora was staring into her terrified eyes. suddenly her gaze shifted from his eyes to the glass door behind him. He turned around and saw what she was looking at. Ichiro was talking to a group of people. At that instant his temper flared up. His ego was hurt. She had plainly ignored him and chosen that man over there.

Tora abruptly turned his head back to face Mizuki. His action made Mizuki looked at him and before she could even register his face Tora crushed her lips with his. He was hurting her, punishing her by being rough. But she wouldn't allow him entrance into her mouth. So he bit her lower lip which made her gasp and he quickly took the opening he needed to pry her mouth open with his tongue.

Suddenly Mizuki went numb. She stopped resisting. It took some time for Tora who was completely engrossed in her to register it. He pulled his head up and looked at her face. He was shocked. He could see tear stains on her face as her eyelids fluttered open. And then from pain anger rose in them. She placed her free hand on his chest and pushed him so hard that he tripped backwards and she fell on the railings. Her head hit the railing and she gave out a hurt sound. Tora had not even recovered his balance when he heard her sound and leaped forward for her aid.

He tried to help her stand again but she pushed his hand away. He took a step back letting her take her own time to stand up. And as she stood up he again regained his devilishness.

"I had forgotten how soft you felt."

Mizuki looked up at him and then away. She was not going to let him treat her like a slut so she tried to walk past him but he put his arms besides her on the railing constricting her. He leaned in closer to her as she leaned away almost falling over the railing.

"you are still appealing."

"wish I could say the same for you."

Tora gave out a laugh. He again leaned in even more closer. The demon in him was satisfied at Mizuki's childish attempts to keep a distance between them. He could see her breast rise and fall as her breathing got labored.

"you don't find me appealing? That hurt."

"good. It should. Now let me go."

"you don't think I would just let you walk away after insulting me, do you?"

Mizuki looked up at him with confusion.

"I will make you eat your own words. That day also you did not hear my proposal. If you had I would have let you choose whether you wanted to accept it or not but today…Today I declare to make you accept it."

Mizuki pushed his hand away but Tora caught hold of her arm.

"leave me or else I will shout."

"yes please do. Then let Ichiro come and hear my proposal. I will also explain to him why I made the proposal. By the way does he know about our little secret?"

Mizuki looked down.

"I thought so. So that means he thinks you are a virgin."

Mizuki looked at him disgusted and pushed his hand away. She swiftly walked over to the door but stopped when she heard Tora's voice.

"Mizuki Ayame"

She turned around just when Ichiro who was just behind her across the door looked up at her. He could see her talking to Tora but he couldn't hear them. He saw Tora look at him and smile but Mizuki did not turn. She was too busy trying to understand Tora.

Tora smirked.

"like I said I liked you that night."

Mizuki's heart suddenly sore up. She had stopped hoping but suddenly right now at this moment her hope revived. May be Tora did love her. In that moment she could not bring herself to think of various reasons why she should have not been feeling this way. Her fiancee was just across the door right now walking towards her. But she could not think of it.

Tora looked at her and kept his proposal at last which crushed her.

"I want you to be my mistress."

At that exact moment Ichiro opened the door.

**i know it is comparatively small as i made you people wait almost an entire month but i will soon try to post the next part.**

**till then please read and review this part and tell me how it was.**


End file.
